Changelog 1.49
Welcome to the age of tomorrow! This is the reality of oppressive surveillance, cameras, CCTV, and omnipresent control. Is this the right way to go? It's up to you, but not all the people accept it, so don't forget to keep an eye on what is going on in the society of your city! There are some liberation movements that you may wish to control if you want to keep your throne. Not to mention a crime syndicate that won't make your life idyllic! Life of a mighty ruler in the world of tomorrow is not easy... The update to 1.49 will take place on Thursday, April 16th, 2015. It contains not only the new age, but also some nice new features and improvements.. There will be a short period of downtime during the update, we apologize for this little inconvenience. Sincerely, Your Forge of Empires Team 'Tomorrow Era' *Up to 71 story quests, taking you on an epic adventure through a new continent *Deal with dangerous Miranda Dolores Feroz, the corrupt Comandante Viroz and the slick businessman Pietro Escovar – who is the mastermind behind the evil crime syndicate? *58 new abortable quests: Play around with a strange device called flux condensator, help Rinbin discover all the uses of a 3D Printer and keep the riots in your city under control *Plus: 11 recurring quests from tomorrow *Build new buildings, themed around a dark surveillance/security setting *Produce drones, rearrange your city using the micro-sized Pod Homes and gather 5 new goods *Hunt for blueprints for the new Great Building Dynamic Tower that features a powerful new ability for trading players *Invent high-tech materials, discover nightlife and enlarge your city by researching land reclamation *Take your army into cities and fight on urban battlemaps, featuring new terrain like houses and rubble *Dominate the battlefields with the mighty Stealth Tank that is hidden on plain fields *Drop your Ultra AP into combat and wreak havoc and destruction *Or, use the fast and long ranged ‘microwave blaster’ to heat up the opponents, reducing their attack strength 'Other changes and improvements' Guild invite improvements *First of all, from now on you will have to research Smithery technology to be able to join or create guilds. Of course an in-game info window will pop up when you try to interact with guilds before you're done with the research. But this is of course not the only change. *After the update to the new version, guild leaders and founders will notice that some screens changed. The most important improvement is that you can now determine the way new players can join your guild: ::1. Invitation only - the "traditional" way, will be set automatically for all existing guilds. ::2. Via application - players can "ask" you to join your guild. Guild leaders can accept or reject requests. ::3. Auto-join - Guild is open and everybody can join at any time. *The Administration tab has gotten much more useful! Make sure that you use the new possibilities wisely. *Life of the players who seek shelter in guilds has also become easier. The guild screen will now let you create a guild, will display all your invitations and, what is particularly important for our new players, will also suggest some guilds to join. *Last, but not least, we have moved the guild profile edit options directly to the profile screen. Have fun exploring the revamped guild invitations/joining/administration screens! Feel free to share any feedback with InnoGames, they would love to hear it. Other changes *Various small improvements were done to the tutorial. *When visiting a city, the chosen social interaction will remain highlighted after clicking it. *A pop-up info window will show up when trying to sell town hall. Bugfixes *Sometimes tournaments were not starting for players who came back to the game after longer inactivity. *The 'enthusiastic' icon in the buff panel was missing when the 'motivate all' and 'collect all' options were both unavailable. *Some animations were not loaded when using DirectX. *Construction timer was hard to read after zooming the city view out. *It was sometimes impossible to donate Forge Points to Alcatraz, because the "Enter Great *Building"-button in "Collecting Impossible" pop-up hasn't been working as expected. *Previews of the news' texts on the login page were always showing the entire text and not just a few lines. Category:Changelog